Confusión
by caasla
Summary: HolmesxWatson. Advertencia. SLASH. La cocaína tiene diversos efectos... Hace que a veces uno diga "cosas de más".


Confusión

Cuando Watson entró nuevamente a la habitación luego de dos horas de ausencia, el espectáculo que vio lo sorprendió. A pesar de que aquel acto ya se había convertido en costumbre, al Doctor John Hamish Watson aún lo paralizaba el hecho de ver a su más preciado amigo con una jeringuilla en su mano.

Aquella noche, luego de su entrada imprevista en las habitaciones del 221b de Baker Street, fue observado por Sherlock Holmes, quien levantó su mirada impávida, sonriéndole.

-Lamento mucho que tenga que ver esto, mi querido amigo…-dijo con un tono amigable- Pensé que no volvería.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco.-confesó el otro confundido- La partida terminó antes de lo previsto.

-En ese caso…-expresó el detective londinense haciendo un ademán para retirarse.

Una mano lo detuvo.

-Espere…-dijo el médico- Puede quedarse aquí si así lo desea, no hay ningún inconveniente, Holmes.

-Pero… ¿Y usted?

Sherlock Holmes sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su amigo sus pequeñas "manías": muchas veces Watson le había pedido que las dejara y muchas veces lo había pensado, pero… ¿A quién quería engañar?

En aquellos momentos, Watson levantó la mirada, decidido.

-En serio que no tengo ningún problema.-expresó firmemente.

El detective volvió a ocupar su lugar en el mullido sillón frente al fuego.

Afuera la noche oscura y silenciosa se cernía sobre el largo y nublado firmamento y el frió templaba toda la ciudad.

El médico observó a través de los claros vidrios y suspiró.

-¿Piensa quedarse aquí?-preguntó Holmes, extrañado.

Watson lo miró, estupefacto, como saliendo de un largo y hondo letargo repentinamente.

-¿Le molesta mi presencia?-indagó balbuceado nervioso.

Holmes rió.

-¡Jamás, mi querido amigo! Pero, para serle sincero, me sorprende mucho que se encuentre aquí, a mi lado, y dispuesto a ver un acto que muchas veces repudió.

El doctor se quedó en silencio, con la boca seca, sin poder responder.

Mientras tanto, el detective tomó la jeringa nuevamente con sus delgados y hábiles dedos y ajustó el elástico. La aguja penetró hondamente en aquella piel exquisita y el blanco líquido entró dentro de su cuerpo.

Watson fue capaz de observar las distintas expresiones reflejadas en el rostro ajeno a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Holmes depositó la jeringa a un costado, exhausto. Siempre era toda una aventura realizar esos actos.

Levantó la mirada perdida y finalmente la posó sobre su perturbado amigo. Watson vio sus pupilas brillantes y dilatadas y se preocupó.

-¿Holmes, se encuentra bien?-indagó con acento preocupado.

El detective sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

-Sí, perfectamente bien. Todo está claro, maravillosamente claro.

Y empezó a moverse, impaciente, de un lado al otro de la habitación. Sus pasos eran largos e incesantes y parecía sobrecogido por una fuerte emoción.

Holmes había empezado a realizar un largo monólogo exponiendo sistemáticamente los hechos del caso que debía resolver. Watson lo escuchaba en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse de su lugar. La voz llenaba impetuosa e ininterrumpidamente el vacío de la habitación.

Súbitamente, sobrevinieron parsimoniosos y largos minutos de mutismo y de reflexión. -Claro, la clave está allí, ¿pero, dónde…?-musitaba el detective de cuando en cuando mientras se movía por toda la habitación en un gesto ansioso, poco típico en él.

La solución apareció en la brillante mente del detective luego de algunos momentos y Holmes cerró los ojos con júbilo, satisfecho. Se frenó en el medio de la habitación y dirigió sus brillantes ojos al único acompañante de sus vagos pensamientos.

Watson se encontraba estático, aún sentado en el sillón. Había observado cada uno de los nerviosos movimientos de su amigo y había intentado averiguar el camino que había seguido.

Se sorprendió ante la súbita detención del detective, pero se tranquilizó al ver que éste le sonreía.

-¿Ha logrado resolver el misterio?

-Sí.

-¿Pero no me dirá la solución, verdad?

Holmes ladeó la cabeza levemente y sonrió.

-No puedo hacerlo... Mi querido Watson, le sacaría toda la teatralidad a la situación.

Watson rió ante el comentario y suspiró.

-Así es usted.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó el aludido, curioso, sentándose en el sillón opuesto nuevamente.

-Así, no sé… Teatral e ingenioso.

Holmes sonrió ante el comentario. Sin embargo, poco pasó antes de que sus facciones cambiaran de modo violento y se viera sumergido en un leve estupor que preocupó al doctor.

Watson se levantó, le tomó el pulso rápidamente y tocó la afiebrada frente de su amigo. Los tibios dedos tocaron el cálido cuello del detective y el pulso llegaba, excitado, como un incesante repiqueteo: estaba acelerado.

-¿Holmes?-lo llamó suavemente el médico.

Éste levantó la mirada brillante hasta llegar a los indómitos ojos del doctor y en un impulso tomó su brazo impetuosa y fuertemente.

-¿Holmes? ¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Watson confundido y preocupado.

-Lo siento, John…-se excusó levemente el detective recorriendo con su tacto el brazo del otro- Pero, es muy tarde para volver atrás.

El médico estaba impávido, rígido.

-¿Tarde? ¿Qué le sucede?

Holmes se incorporó aún asiendo fuertemente el brazo del doctor. Se acercó a él poco a poco. Watson no retrocedió una pulgada.

El detective acercó su rostro e inspeccionó con sus fríos ojos grises la tersa piel frente a él, las oscuras orbes que lo miraban entumecidas, aterradas, confundidas. Sus alientos chocaron.

-¿Qué diablos t-…?-Holmes había robado el final de la pregunta que había aflorado de la boca del doctor al atrapar los labios de su amigo en un impulso atrevido y peligroso.

El médico se dejó llevar, sumergido en un mar de placer, al sentir esos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, y, olvidando todo, respondió aquella caricia, animoso.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo pasó antes de tomar real y cabal cuenta de aquello que estaba sucediendo.

Abrió sus ojos, turbado, y alejó a su compañero de un empujón.

-¿Sherlock, qué se supone que haces?

Holmes dirigió su perdida mirada al doctor y se incorporó.

-Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando, John.

El médico se ruborizó fuertemente, pero no retrocedió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme semejante broma de mal gusto?-prosiguió furioso.

-¿Broma de mal gusto?-inquirió extrañado Holmes sin desviar la vista de su amigo- Esta no es ninguna broma, Watson; voy muy en serio.

Watson abrió la boca y la cerró automáticamente comenzando a caminar con frenesí por toda la habitación.

-¿Pretendes que te crea, Holmes?

El detective se había acercado a la repisa y había encendido lenta y cautelosamente su pipa. La euforia se había ido y dejaba a su paso una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

-No pretendo que me crea. Se que usted lo sabe.

-¿Que se qué?

-Todo, mi querido amigo: la increíble atracción que sentimos el uno por le otro y esa extraordinaria capacidad que tenemos para ocultarlo.

Watson volvió a abrir la boca mecánicamente y la cerró. Tomó aire con lentitud.

-No es momento de andar diciendo esas locuras…

El azulado humo penetró los pulmones del detective, quien musitó suavemente:

-¿Locuras?

Watson irguió su cabeza y afirmó con tono firme:

-Sí, Holmes, locuras.

El detective sonrió.

-John, sólo tú sabes lo loco que estoy por ti, ¿verdad?

Watson sacudió la cabeza, ruborizado.

-¿Por qué está diciendo todo esto? ¿Es por la cocaína?

-Puede ser, sí… Pero es la pura verdad. Me estoy preguntando en este preciso instante por qué no se lo he dicho anteriormente…

-Porque es una locura…

-Continua repitiendo lo mismo, Watson… Pero usted sabe bien que son verdades. Esos fútiles matrimonios que tuvo fueron consumados con el sólo fin de alejarse de mí lo suficiente y no perder la postura.

El médico se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Tenía razón: se había casado no por sus esposas en sí o por su amable compañía, sino para distanciarse de la pecaminosa tentación que lo unía al detective y que lo haría cometer un crimen irreparable.

-Usted sabe tan bien como yo cual es nuestra situación. Lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora ha sido una fantástica amistad, pero… Hemos cruzado un umbral y a partir de allí todo se ha planteado como una mentira… Nos necesitamos, nos deseamos… ¿Por qué escapar de tan deliciosa realidad?

El doctor lo miró una vez más directamente a los ojos y en un tono seco y quieto respondió:

-Porque es un crimen: ambos lo sabemos a la perfección. Nos hemos evitado porque conocemos las nefastas consecuencias que pueden acarrear tan desmedidas acciones.-tragó saliva y temblando, menos calmado, prosiguió- Al fin y al cabo es una enfermedad… ¡Una maldita enfermedad!

Holmes se acercó al médico lentamente y posó su delgada mano en el robusto cuello de su compañero.

-¿Realmente crees eso?-preguntó en un tono vago y serio. Acercó a su amigo deshaciendo la mínima distancia que los separaba y unió sus cuerpos en un silencioso y leve abrazo. Watson contuvo la respiración.

-¿Sabes? Fue esta droga la que me hizo confesarte todo esto…-explicó pausadamente el detective- Sus efectos ya se diluyeron, pero… Cada vez que consumo cocaína soy presa de varios impulsos y hablo de más… Esta noche me iba a retirar, como siempre, para que no sucediera lo que terminó aconteciendo. Todo lo que te he dicho es real.

Su mirada gris divagó por el rostro de su amigo.

-Lo siento.

Watson lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Ahora que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos-comenzó el detective- será más difícil ocultarlo.-Holmes bajó la mirada y continuó- Yo estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero…

-Estamos continuamente bajo el ojo de Scotland Yard y yo lo estoy particularmente bajo el de la Editorial. Difamaríamos tu nombre y el mío; y no sólo eso: sepultaríamos tu grandiosa fama…-concluyó el doctor en un triste y apesadumbrado tono.

Holmes lo miró, sorprendido, no esperando aquella reacción.

Watson alzó su mirada y sonrió de lado. Se acercó a su amigo y en un instante tomó sorpresivamente sus labios. Comenzaron a saborear el tacto ajeno y el beso se profundizó más y más. Sus manos se movían al compás, derramando suaves caricias. Ambos estaban ávidos, hambrientos, deseosos de más contacto, deleitados por el exquisito sabor del otro y enloquecidos y arrastrados por esa tentación durante tanto tiempo suprimida.

Creyeron tocar los cielos y, al separarse, descubrieron en los labios ajenos una sonrisa.

-¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos sentido esto?

-No lo sé con exactitud.

Tomaron aire lenta y pausadamente sin separarse. El contraste de miradas los llevaba lejos de la realidad.

Watson rompió aquel misticismo.

-Un crimen, Sherlock… ¿Qué haremos si algún día se enteran?

Hubo una pausa.

-Jamás lo sabrán…-respondió seguro el detective.

La jeringa yacía inerte en una mesilla reflejando los suaves y brillantes destellos del fuego. Dos sombras se proyectaban, unidas y apasionadas, mientras afuera caían las primeras gotas de una lluvia pasajera.


End file.
